A generic independent wheel suspension is disclosed, for example, in US2010264616, the entire content of which is hereby incorporated reference.
In the independent wheel suspensions of the generic type mentioned above, a joint operative along three axes such as, for example, a ball joint or a molecular joint, is used for bearing support of the transverse control arms. This is particularly advantageous because the freedom of movement of the transverse control arms is not unnecessarily limited by the bearing, and a tilting of the vehicle chassis due to one transverse control arm being at an inclination to the other transverse control arm can be compensated.
However, because of the three-axis action of a ball joint or molecular joint, a turning of the knuckle pin around its own longitudinal axis cannot be ruled out.
When the knuckle pin rotates, the spring support which is connected to the knuckle pin so as to be fixed with respect to rotation relative to it rotates along with it. Since the vibration damper or the spring-damper module is connected to the spring support, the vibration damper or the spring-damper module takes on an inclined position when the knuckle pin rotates in this manner, which diminishes the functionality of the module or vibration damper and introduces an additional transverse force into the piston rod of the vibration damper, which can lead in the long term to leakiness in the piston rod guide.
Beyond this, it cannot be ruled out that during a steering movement a spring support rotated in this way will collide with a brake arrangement normally arranged at the knuckle. Furthermore, with certain kinematic configurations impermissible transverse forces can result in the joints of the knuckle pin bearing, which could damage the latter.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention is to provide an independent wheel suspension of the generic type described above which does not permit the knuckle pin to rotate in an uncontrolled manner around its own longitudinal axis.